Queer Eye For The Straight Guy
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: In order to protect herself from the horrible demon, Naraku, Kagome transfers to a new school with a new alias. She has to act and look like a guy! Her roommate, Inuyasha, doesn't know that she is a girl and starts to go crazy thinking he was turning gay.
1. Predelude: Makeing A Man Outta Me

Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Nope…I wish I owned him! But I, sadly, don't…Waaaaaaaa!

Summary: I kinda stole this idea from the movie "She's The Man" but I made it original! Kagome goes undercover as a boy in a private school. Her dorm mate is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, thinking Kagome is a guy, starts to have feelings for her…mwahaha…what mayhem can I reek upon these innocent characters? Read and find out! MWAHAHA!

It starts out as Kagome's POV then alternates between Inuyasha's POV and her's…

QUEER EYE FOR THE STRAIGHT GUY

Making A Man Out Of Me…

Predelude

KAGOME's POV-

"Let's face it, Kagome, you need protection!" Okay, yes my mother did say this, and yes, the protection is from a guy…but no, it isn't _that_ kind of protection, perverts. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I am a 16 year-old girl living in Tokyo, Japan, and this is how all the cross-dressing, gay emotion, creepy, craziness started. You see, last week I witnessed the murder of an entire demon family and now the murderer is after me. My mother was worried sick and came up with this horrible idea.

"I have a great idea. You transfer schools. Go to the private school in Kyoto and have a whole new alias." Yes, there it is. The wonderful suggestion that started it all. I don't know how my mother got me to agree to switching schools, and worse than that: making me a boy.

Now I know what you're thinking. "Did she really turn you into a man?" No. But my alias is a boy. I became Kai Higurashi. I'm supposed to be 'my older brother' and so she took me to a wig store and shopping for a whole new look. I became a shorthaired, body-scratching, bull-headed, ignorant man. I was taught how to bind my chest so it looks flat, and I learned how to fold my long black locks to fit under the spiky-haired wig.

"Mom, this is too weird." I sighed as I pulled up the boxers and my new cargos. "I feel like a cross-dresser!" I sighed, realizing that I am. My mother smiled. "I am going to make sure you are protected. Remember, _Kai_, that you are in danger as long as you are Kagome." She pushed me into the car so we could go to that new private school.

We pulled up to a big boarding school with a big banner that said "Flame Academy: Scorch The Teams!" Definitely a lot of school spirit here. I thought grimly. I didn't like being a boy one bit, but I took to the role better than I did when I stared in most of my old school plays. "Bye Kai! I'll miss you!" Mom hugged me and smiled before getting in the car and leaving me to fend for myself in the jungle of a new school…


	2. The New Guy

Disclaimer: MWAHAHA! I WILL NEVER SAY IT!

Lawyers: ehem…remember the court order…

Me: crap…--; fine! I don't own 'em and I never will! There! You happy?

Lawyers: -

Notes: I don't own the songs unless I say differently.

**Queer Eye For The Straight Guy**

CHAPTER 1: The New Guy…

Inuyasha's POV-

I was getting things ready for my new roommate when a knock came to my door. Sango stood in the doorway with a broad grin on her face. "Hey Inuyasha! So…any news on the new guy? Do you know anything yet?" She asked. She saw his picture in the office files (she has a part-time secretary/file-er job in the school office) and instantly fell for him.

"You would know more than I. You have access to Kai's private files." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "All I know is he will be here today and that he is a human.."

Sango sighed. "Can I at least be here when he comes…I wanna meet him!" She was anxious and I sighed and nodded.

"Awww Sango! What about me?" My perverted friend, Miroku, chose that moment to walk in. Sango glanced at him. "What about you?" I shook my head.

Miroku grabbed her hand. "Why can't you just give me a chance? You are my one and only…" Sango didn't give him a chance to finish when she slapped him. "Hands off the ass." She fumed. I laughed. "Be quiet, Inuyasha." Miroku rubbed his cheek with a glowing handprint.

"Umm…ehem…excuse me…this wouldn't happen to be dorm A room 317, would it?" A young man stood in the doorway. He was shortish and had short black hair. His brown eyes had an unusual look to them and his features were soft. He adjusted his pack on his shoulder and looked at the three bickering people. I opened my mouth to reply but Sango beat me by a mile.

"Yes. You must be Kai! Nice to meet you! My name is Sango and I'm a junior here!" She shook his hand rapidly. He looked taken aback. "Er…thanks? Pleasure is all mine."

Sango smiled happily. "This is Miroku, and this strapping young half-demon is Inuyasha, your roommate." She introduced Miroku and I without looking back at us. Kai blushed slightly when he looked at me and looked down. "Nice to meet you all." He looked uncomfortable and Sango must've sensed it because she grabbed Miroku and waved while making her way out the door, leaving us.

"Hi. Just bring your stuff in. That is your side of the room and this is mine. We share the fridge and the TV and bathroom." I tried to make him more at ease but he just stared. "They, uh, didn't tell me I would have a roommate." He stuttered. His voice was light, almost girlie.

"Eh, that is like them to do that." I shrugged, not getting the big deal. He nodded slightly and pulled his trunk inside. He unpacked very neatly and I watched with a raised eyebrow as Kai folded his clothes neatly and hung up skateboarding posters and MCR and other posters. He was kinda feminine for a guy in punk/skater/goth clothes. "So, where you from?" I tried to make light conversation with my new roomie.

"I'm from Tokyo originally, but I moved here from Yokohama." He answered, not exactly grasping the 'small talk' idea. I stared at him and tried to think of something else to say. "I see…" Was all that popped into my head. He just nodded and continued.

"Er…ummm…Wanna soda?" I raised an eyebrow. He was odd. "Yea thanks dude." He answered softly without looking. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two Pepsi bottles and handed him one. Kai smiled slightly and sipped the syrupy liquid.

I looked out the window and walked over to the radio. "Whaddya like to listen to?" Kai looked up at the posters and thought for a second. "I like any music 'cept classical." He laughed. I smiled and nodded, flipping on the stereo. My Chemical Romance blared through the speakers:

"well if you wanted honesty

that's all you had to say

I never want to let you down or have you go

it's better off this way

for all the dirty looks

the photographs your boyfriend took

remember when you broke your foot

from jumping out the 2nd floor

I'm not okay, I'm not okay, and I'm not okay

you wear me out

what will it take to show you that it's not the life

it seems

I've told you time and time again

you sing the words but

don't know what it means

to be a joke and look

another line without a hook

I held you close as we both shook

for the last time-take a good hard look

I'm not okay, I'm not okay, and I'm not okay

you wear me out

forget about the dirty looks

the photographs your boyfriend took

you said you're read me like a book

but the pages are all torn and frayed

now I'm okay, I'm okay...

I'm okay now, I'm okay now,

what do you really want from me

because I'm telling you the truth

I'm okay, trust me

I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay

I'm not o-fucking kay!…"

Kai was enjoying the song I could tell by the way he sat down on his bed and grinned and he looked like he wanted to stand up and headbang. I laughed as I pictured the short boy dancing like a maniac.

"What's so funny?" He said over the noise of the new song playing on the radio. I shook my head as played air guitar as Highway To Hell by ACDC came on. I started singing along with the vocals and head banged along with it. Kai started to let loose and laughed as he played air guitar along with me. He was bad but in a funny way.

"I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!" We screamed with the song. Kai was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face and I was bent over holding my side from laughing so hard.

"Glad…haha….that you've….haha….finally relaxed…hahaha!" I chocked out. Kai grinned. "Yea, well, it is hard not to when you are acting like you're having a seizure!" He laughed and fell back on his bed.

"You saying I dance bad?" I grinned evily and jumped on the bed, putting Kai in a headlock. "ACK!" He grunted half in shock and half because I was sorta chocking him. "SAY UNCLE!" I laughed as he struggled to get free and get me back.

"How about I say "HA"!" He threw his legs forword towards his head and wrapped his ankles behind my head and flipped me. I went flying, releasing him form the chock-hold.

"HEY YOU TWO! LUNCH TIME!" Sango banged on the door and Miroku yelled through as well, "Hey! What are you two guys doing in there? Never mind! I don't wanna know!" He burst out laughing and Kai and I scrambled for the door. I opened it and glared down at the monk. "hehe…kidding?" Miroku wimpered. I burst out laughing. "I'm giving you a three second head start!" With that I ran after the screaming and panicing monk.

Kai walked to the lunch room with Sango and we all ate lunch together outside on a bright Saturday afternoon.

AHAHAHA! 1st chappie DONE! Well tell me what you think! Go on…push the little purple button….you know you wanna….


	3. Chapter 2: Issues

HEY YALL! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! yall missed me didn't you? well, im going to try to update at least a few of my stories...but seeing how im in a small rut...it might take me a while so bear with me... my goal is to update at least one chappie in every story..(not likely)

okie dokie: I would like to thank all my many readers for being oh so patient with me and not hunting me down and skinning me alive...but i don't have that much time to thank all yall individually...

so...on to the story!

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_HEY YOU TWO! LUNCH TIME!" Sango banged on the door and Miroku yelled through as well, "Hey! What are you two guys doing in there? Never mind! I don't wanna know!" He burst out laughing and Kai and I scrambled for the door. I opened it and glared down at the monk. "hehe…kidding?" Miroku wimpered. I burst out laughing. "I'm giving you a three second head start!" With that I ran after the screaming and panicing monk._

_Kai walked to the lunch room with Sango and we all ate lunch together outside on a bright Saturday afternoon._

**Chapter 2 Part 1: Issues**

_Kagome's POV - _

It isn't so bad at this new school. I've made some new friends and the school is cool too. "Hey Kai! We're going to the mall after lunch. Wanna go?" Sango smiled at me from across the grass that we were sitting on, basking in the warm noon sun. "Yea it would be great!" Miroku grinned and slapped me on the back. "Ok...I guess." I smiled nervously at the small group.

Inuyasha downed the rest of his ramen and stood up. "If we are all done eating...let's get our tails moving!" We all stood up and threw our trash away. "Why don't we take Miroku's car? He has the coolest Camero in Kyoto." Sango grinned. "Okay." We followed Miroku to his navy blue 1998 Camero which was indeed 'pimp'. We all clambered into it and as Miroku drove us around, they all started asking me questions. I did my best to answer them.

"So Kai, got a girlfriend back home in Tokyo?" Sango asked with a grin. I felt a tad uncomfy. "Uh..no...I...er...didn't like the chicks at my school." I lied through my teeth. Inuyasha looked at me with laughing eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I blushed and slumped a little. "Well, I'm just not into those girls." Miroku laughed and slapped his forehead. "If it has two legs, two lips, two buns, and two breasts there aint nothin wrong with it!" With that little outburst Sango hit him on the head...HARD. After putting the car back on the right side of the road, Miroku shut up, but not for long.

"So Kai, any hawt sisters around your age back home?" He asked with a grin. In my head I was punching him repeatedly. "I do have a sister...Kagome. But she isn't into your type Miroku. Sorry." I managed to get out. "Really? Do you have a picture of her?" Sango said looking back at me. I nodded and pulled out my wallet and pulled out my school photo. I was looking really pretty with my long raven hair and my make up done. I was wearing a long beautiful blue chinese kimono with a white lotus behind my ear. Sango took it from me and smile. "She is pretty!" I smiled and nodded. "Lemme see!" Miroku looked over. "She is! She is hot!" Another hit from Sango. Inuyasha took it and looked at the picture. "She looks just like you." He looked at me closely and I started to shake. I racked my brain looking for a reply. "We're twins..." They seemed to accept that explanation.

We soon arrived at the mall and clambered out of the car. Miroku locked it and we all headed inside the large building. I gasped at all the beautiful stores and the amazing clothes. Inuyasha looked at me with a questioning eye and I shrugged. He looked around and his eyes fell on the food court. "Yo, I'm going to go check out the F.C." With that he wandered off. Miroku followed and turned his head back, "You coming Kai?" I shook my head. "I think I'll go shop with Sango….meet up with you guys later!" I called back. The two boys looked at me with shocked eyes and I hurried to add "Souviners for my fam!" Sango smiled and dragged me off towards the shops.

Short I know…but I am still recovering from having my wisdom teeth removed….pain…lots…! sorry bout it being so short but at least I updated…I'm going to add more in the next update: chapter 2 Part 2: Issues but for now be pleased with what you get…sorry again!

-Amori


	4. Chapter 3: Something's off about him

Disclaimer:

I don't own any characters………haha……….oh…I made myself sad….

Previously: Miroku followed and turned his head back, "You coming Kai?" I shook my head. "I think I'll go shop with Sango….meet up with you guys later!" I called back. The two boys looked at me with shocked eyes and I hurried to add "Souviners for my fam!" Sango smiled and dragged me off towards the shops.

**CHAPTER 2 PART 2: Something's Off About Him…**

Sango and 'Kai' went to the clothing stores and Sango picked out a bunch of clothes. Kagome felt left out because she knew she couldn't start trying on clothes with Sango, without revealing herself.

"Something bothering you, Kai?" Sango asked him. He looked at her. "Oh no! I am just thinking about…um my sister." He smiled nervously. Sango shrugged. "Why don't you pick out some clothes for her?" Kagome silently cheered. She hadn't thought about that. "Sure. I think she would like some of these clothes." Kai started picking out a bunch of clothes that caught her eye.

Sango looked at Kai and laughed. "You seem like you're almost enjoying picking out clothes." Kai stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh? Ew no!" Kagome covered. Sango giggled. "Just kidding!"

Miroku and Inuyasha walked past and stopped midstep. "Hey guys!" Sango waved to them, but they were too busy looking at Kai, who was holding a pink shirt up to himself. They both started laughing. "Gee Kai! It looks great on you!" Miroku said between laughing. Kai turned red and glared. "For my sis!" He yelled at them. They were still laughing. Sango put a hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore them. They're morons."

Kagome silently thanked Sango for being nice. They all went to get some food after Kagome and Sango paid for their clothes.

After eating, they all decided to go see a movie. "I want to see 'Love me tender'!" Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha laughed. "Like we're going to see a chick-flick!" They laughed. Kai looked between the two, embarrassed that he wanted to see it too. "Well, I heard that it was a good movie…" He mumbled as the two boys laughed. Kagome wanted to hit them both. "How about we see Pirates Of The Carribean 3? It has romance for the girl and fighting for us!" Kai said. They all agreed and went to the movie.

When the movie was over, they went back to campus. It was late and so Sango and Miroku went to their individual dorms and Kai and Inuyasha went to theirs. "Dude! I crave rum now!" Inuyasha laughed as he went to their mini-fridge and pulled out a pepsi. Kai chuckled. "Yea and that was a good movie!" Inuyasha looked at him with a nod. "Well I'm gonna take a shower." He headed to the washroom. Kai nodded and plopped down on his bed.

After a couple minutes, Inuyasha exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. Kai had been watching TV and looked over to him only to fall out of the bed, blushing madly. "W-w-what are you doing! Get some pants on!" He yelled, covering his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's why I'm out here." He said laughing and grabbed some boxers from the drawer. Kai still had his eyes covered and was blushing madly. "You okay, Kai? You act like you have never seen a naked guy before.." Inuyasha laughed as he pulled his underwear on. "You are acting like a girl!" He laughed harder. Kai removed his hand and yelled back. "SHUT UP!" and grabbed a towel and some clothes before running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Something's off about that dude…" Inuyasha shrugged and went to sleep.

**Sorry for the short update but hey! I UPDATED! Beggers can't be choosers! Anyway, I am updating every one of my stories at least once today, so I really don't have time to make really long updates. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Amori**


	5. Chapter 4: Big Problems

Disclaimer: Nuuu I dun own teh Inu-chan…;.;

OKAY! So YES I am updating after…..a LONG time lol. Forgive me. Actually, I'm only updating this fic after two wonderful and motivating reviews came from "pure happiness" and "PotterCandy". Their reviews got me thinking, and you guys know what happens when I start thinking XD.

I've discovered that this is one of my most popular fics…and it's one of the oldest and shortest ones. 0.o

ANYWAY. I've decided to continue on with this story. I noticed something though, when going through the story. It's supposed to go back and forth from 'Kai' to Inuyasha's POV and the previous one didn't. ALSO, I noticed that chapter 2: issues, was a 2 part chapter, but the third chapter is completely different. LOL. MY BAD. I've decided to just switch POV's whenever the hell I feel like it because I'm awesome like that.

Okay, enough banter! ON WITH THE FIC!

PREVIOUSLY:

_After a couple minutes, Inuyasha exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. Kai had been watching TV and looked over to him only to fall out of the bed, blushing madly. "W-w-what are you doing! Get some pants on!" He yelled, covering his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's why I'm out here." He said laughing and grabbed some boxers from the drawer. Kai still had his eyes covered and was blushing madly. "You okay, Kai? You act like you have never seen a naked guy before.." Inuyasha laughed as he pulled his underwear on. "You are acting like a girl!" He laughed harder. Kai removed his hand and yelled back. "SHUT UP!" and grabbed a towel and some clothes before running into the bathroom and slamming the door._

"_Something's off about that dude…" Inuyasha shrugged and went to sleep._

**Chapter 4: BIG Problems**

_Inuyasha's POV_

Morning came and I found myself blinking awake as I normally do to the light pouring down over me and the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock. To a human, the alarm was not as loud as a normal one, but for me it was loud enough to give me a headache after a while.

After I got out of bed I looked over at Kai. He was still asleep and I smirked. He looked so feminine, all snuggled and hugging his pillow. His short black hair looked awkward…almost as if it was shifted completely on his scalp. I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom.

After…uh….flooding the Nile, I examined myself in the full-length mirror on the door. My long white hair was messy and my ears were barely visible under the mane of white. My lean, muscular body was tall and the blue boxers with green "wild thing"s all over hung off my hips for they were too big slightly.

I grimaced as I went and brushed my hair. The knots got pretty bad at night. After finishing the rest of my daily hygiene routine I went back out into the room to see Kai. He didn't notice me enter and his back was to me. His shirt was off and I noticed, with slight surprise that his back was smooth and pale. It looked soft and warm too.

"AAAIIIIEEEE!! INUYASHA!!" Kai had seen me and pulled his shirt up to himself and ran past me into the bathroom. His face was bright red. I held my ears in pain at his high-pitched scream. "Geeze chill out Kai! I swear you must be a girl or something."

I heard something like clatters of things falling before Kai's nervous voice floated from behind the door. "Umm…what….er….makes you say that?"

I raised an eyebrow at the door while pulling on a shirt. "Maybe you're high pitched scream and the fact that you're afraid of the male body." Kai coughed as he emerged from the bathroom, face still bright red.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, pulling on his black Vans and grabbing his wallet off of the side table. "I'm going to breakfast." He said, voice almost angry. I raised my eyebrow yet again. Did I make him angry? Ehn why do I feel so guilty?

"Dude chill. It was a joke." I said, rolling my eyes at his sensitivity. He shrugged and stood up. "Anyway I'm meeting Sango and we're going to go over class stuff."

I nodded and laced my own shoes. When I looked up the door slammed and Kai was gone. I sighed and rested my chin in my palm. "What a strange dude."

_Kagome's POV_

It was all I could do not to scream once I shut the door. Mom's plan just isn't working! At this rate Inuyasha would discover I'm a girl in a week by walking in on me in the bathtub or something!

I was so embarrassed at the almost flashing I did to him. Talk about a close one! It was settled. I needed to get myself a room without a roommate. I felt a twinge in my heart when I made my decision, because Inuyasha would probably take it the wrong way and think I don't like him. I really want to be friends with him so that's a bummer.

"Kai!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sango ran up to me. She was out of breath and panting as if she'd just ran ten miles. "Oh my god you'll never guess what happened!?"

I patted her back, trying to help get oxygen to her, with a worried look. "What?" She laughed and sat down on the grass outside the dorms. "Three Days Grace is coming to Kyoto!" she squealed and I laughed, plopping down beside her. "Really? They're awesome! I love them."

"Yeah and I scored a couple tickets. One for Miroku, Inuyasha, Me, you, and an extra." She said when she finally caught enough breath to calm down. Her brown locks fell in front of her face.

"An extra?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Sango nodded, grinning. "I was thinking you could invite your sister up here to the concert." I suddenly felt nervous.

"Um, er, well she doesn't like that kind of music…" I said dumbly, pointing my fingers together. Sango blinked. "You're lying. Why don't you want her up here? If it's Miroku, I'll have him on a leash…"

I stopped and blinked at her. "N-no it's not Miroku…she's just…not really a fan of new people…" Sango looked at me with pleading brown eyes. "PLEASE?! I'm the only girl here in my group of friends! I need some girlfriends!"

Staring at her with that sad, mopey face I had no choice. I sighed. "Fine. I will SEE if she'll come." Sango jumped to her feet and cheered before hugging me. "Thank you Kai! Thanks so much!"

I sighed after being released from the bone-crushing hug. "You owe me." I smirked. Sango blinked before laughing. "Nothing dirty now, Kai!" I felt myself turn bright red before shouting back at her, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Before I could even think about arguing more, I realized I was going to be late for class. I shouted my 'see you's and ran off towards class, unaware of the big mistake I just made looming in front of me in the form of a concert.

_**Dun dun dun!! Cliffhanger? Sort of. Lol. Sorry it's short, but it's longer than the last couple (okay ALL of the) chapters. I promise to no longer neglect this story as much as all the others because it's so popular. :D**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Amori**_


End file.
